Objectives of our program are: To conduct multidisciplinary collaborative clinical studies in the management of malignant disease in humans. This program involves participants in medical oncology, surgical oncology, radiation oncology and pathology. The Southwest Oncology Group Program at the University of Utah has effectively continued over the past four years with minimal support from NCI by extensively using institutional funds to maintain a full level of participation. Several faculty changes have led to a reorganization of our SWOG leadership. The investigators participating in this program represent the strongest areas of the clinical investigations at the University of Utah. As these areas develop, we plan to introduce the resulting new programs into the Southwest Oncology Group. Specifically, these include: the development of an active bone marrow transplant program; in surgical oncology, new leadership in cancer immunotherapy which supplements prior programs in IL-2 with vaccine therapy; continuing developments in neuro- oncology focusing on the search for gene alterations correlating with therapy outcome; in pathology, a significant group effort in the biology of leukemias emphasizing correlations to disease response which will be supplemented by laboratory studies at Utah measuring cytidine triphosphate synthetase activity; and in radiation oncology, a substantial expertise in hyperthermia combined with radiation and chemotherapy. The institutional strengths in genetics and epidemiology involving colon cancer and familial polyps as well as proliferative breast disease and familial prostate cancer will be integrated into proposed chemoprevention studies in the group.